In recent years, memory systems comprising nonvolatile memories have become widespread.
As one of the above memory systems, a solid-state drive (SSD) based on NAND flash technology is known.
A memory system such as an SSD may be required to copy the data stored in a region to another region.
However, in many cases, the above copying process requires relatively a lot of time.